Lord Stingray
Lord Stingray (no other name known) is the one of the main characters in Superjail!. A self-described maverick and supervillain, he debuts in the second season. Attributes Appearance In his supervillain appearance, Lord Stingray wears a black bodysuit with gold chest armor, gauntlets, belt, and boots. He has a red cape with a golden stingray symbol on the back and wears a gold, stingray-shaped full-head mask with red lenses. He appears to have some sort of breathing tubes that come down from the helmet. Stingray rarely removes his armor, with portions of it (such as his gauntlets) still seen even under his inmate uniform. He is also never seen without the mask. Personality and Interests Stingray notes that as a supervillain, he enjoys hobbies such as kidnapping presidents' daughters, invading, and taking whatever he wants for himself. When presented with any opportunity to take over the jail or to make himself look better than the Warden, he'll go for the chance. He is very egotistical and demanding, yet would seem to also be very charismatic as he was able to sway both the Warden and the Mistress with his ruses. He is prone to easily losing his temper. Character History Lord Stingray was introduced as a castaway, stranded on the Superjail island after his fortress was destroyed. He attempted to take the jail for himself and rise back to being the top supervillain, but instead found himself as an inmate. He has attempted to regain his former position, though the Warden proves to be one of the obstacles preventing that. Relationships The Warden Main article: The Warden The Warden is Stingray's archenemy and rival. Stingray first attempted to use his smooth-talking to befriend Warden and take over his jail. However, after his invasion was thwarted, the Warden used the opportunity to detain him as an inmate. The two have continued their rivalry since, even with Stingray now reduced to being part of the inmate population. Alice Main article: Alice Alice and Stingray have not directly interacted, though she is responsible for killing Mistress Kilda and for sleeping with the Mistress, who were both his love interests at different points. Jared Main article: Jared The two don't interact that much but they seemingly respect each other. Mistress Kilda Main article: Mistress Kilda '' The former wife of Lord Stingray, although it is to be noted that she also had a relationship with Catastro (his assistant). This relationship ended when Alice killed her, in retaliation for killing the Stars N Stripes. Catastro ''Main article: Catastro '' Stingray's assistant and Kilda's boyfriend. Not much else is known about his connections to Stingray. He also died in the clash between Superjail and Stingray's army. Stars N' Stripes ''Main article: Stars N Stripes '' The Stars N' Stripes exist to hunt down Stingray for his crimes. However, all members of this organization died in their attempts to capture him. Fang ''Main article: Fang Fang is Lord Stingray's beloved pet Krynok. He first met this creature in Vacation, and was shown to have kept him as a pet in Stingstress (although his color scheme slightly differs). The Mistress Main article: The Mistress The Mistress is Stingray's ex-girlfriend, the two having met when they decided to take over Superjail together and convert it to "Ultrajail". Their team name was "Stingstress", with Stingray considering himself the "captain". Their relationship proved to be rocky, and eventually ended when Mistress slept with Alice and left the jail behind with the rest of Ultraprison. ''HenchBitches 2.0'' Lord Stingray is shown to have a group of inmates that he hangs around with and attempts to command, in the episodes Gay Wedding, Vacation, and Stingstress. he is bad at leading them. *Ash *Nicky *Gary *A middle-eastern inmate Quotes by Creators *"He's kind of a super-villain dude who has his own army, kinda like Cobra… He washes up on Superjail after his base is destroyed and the warden loves him, sees him as an equal and tries to be buddies… but Stingray has other plans for Superjail. This was actually the first one we did but we didn’t air it first… Stingray appears in other episodes later in the season." - Christy Karacas, interview with StayToonedin (2011) *"We have a new character named Stingray who's kind of like a G.I Joe-type villain. Chris was his voice, and when we colored him, he had the similar colors of the Monarch. The network was like, "No way, this guy is too much like the Monarch." So we changed his voice." - Christy Karacas, io9 (2011) Trivia *Although there has been confusion if Lord Stingray's mask is his face or not (due to the different ways it's been animated), Christy Karacas and Stephen Warbrick confirmed it being a mask. They have also joked that if Stingray ever took off his mask, he would probably be wearing another one underneath it. *He was originally intended to be voiced by Chris McCulloch, but an executive at Adult Swim felt he was too much like the Venture Brothers' Monarch character and ordered the voice to be changed. Stingray's similar color scheme of black and gold had been an coincidence when it came time to pick his colors for the layouts. McCulloch's rendition of Stingray is said to be present in the animatic reel for the episode, although it was not included on the DVD release. *Eric Bauza had previously done voice work as Destro in GI Joe: Resolute, which was also produced by Titmouse. This lead to him being picked as Stingray's voice. Image Gallery vlcsnap-2012-06-24-05h01m15s174.png tumblr_m5lu62ezSK1qimfofo2_1280.jpg Lord stingray wiki.jpg vlcsnap-2012-06-25-13h28m46s83.png vlcsnap-2012-06-24-05h02m05s157.png Meh.jpg s02e09_050.jpg vlcsnap-2012-04-18-05h22m53s131.png 326991_169021309851866_100002319957508_322479_854100310_o.jpg References Category:Superjail Inmates Category:Characters